1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical navigation operation support system for showing positional relation between a patient body and operational instruments during an operation, in order to improve safety and reliability when approaching invisible areas in a least invasive surgical operation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional digital magnifier operation support system, which displays invisible parts or three-dimensional computer graphics of outward appearance of a solid object (patient body and operational instruments) on top of three-dimensional image of the solid object recognized by a three-dimensional digital magnifier, in order to unify the substantial object image and the virtual three-dimensional computer graphics for recognizing it as a whole in a three-dimensional way.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when approaching invisible parts in a surgical operation, internal structure of an object or anatomic image and relative deposition is memorized by observing two-dimensional or three-dimensional image data based on non-invasion inspection data obtained by X-ray, supersonic waves, and magnetism; these memorized image orientation is used together with real field image for performing an operation. Especially in no-bleeding operation such as reposition process for simple bone fracture or joint dislocation, progression of the operation depends on three-dimensional images and finger sensation relying on operator's experience. This delicate three-dimensional sensation of human can be improved by repeated experiences; correctness of the non-bleeding process can be valued only by three-dimensional data obtained after the operation. In additional, in a bleeding operation, when performing an operation on an ill prospect internal environment, the operation may progress to a wrong direction based on a wrong orientation, thus causing unnecessary injury. In order to avoid this risk, it is known that by real-time measuring three-dimensional positions of the patient in operation and operation instruments, and overlaying on top of CT or MRI images took before the operation, even beginners can easily reach the objects, thus improving safety and reliability of the operation. This computer measuring device is not only implemented in Neurosurgery, it is also implemented in fields of head and neck surgery and orthopedic surgery, it is also used for executing MRI, updating images, and performing navigation in the progress of an operation.